


Echoverse Drabbles

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help, Im slowly becoming a Brony, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mane Six, Next-Gen, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but not really, but thats pretty merciful, ponies die, this can and will get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about my MLP NG cast, if you want to check them all out, their references are on my DeviantArt account by the same name as this account





	1. Memories

Storm Shadow remembers the first time she met her brother, she also remembers one key thing that she said, "You might be her favorite NOW, but you'll always be second best", the truth is, she knew he wasn't second best. She ran away from her parents, from her home, from her friends...She practiced alone and found out the hard way what she was doing wrong, but it only made her stronger. She'll never forget the day her brother had yelled at her, how much pain there was in his voice, the anger, the sadness, and the confusion all swirled around in his words as if they were a hurricane. That day she realized, he was never second best. Sure she might be better at flying, and tricks, and other stuff, but he has something she never got to have. A loving family.

 

She remembers the day she saw him crash into the ground, badly injured. She remembers seeing the bullies. She also remembers beating them into a pulp and flying her brother to the hospital. How for the first time in years, she saw her mother. She remembers watching her mother and step-father cry when they saw their son. She remembers wanting to tell her mother that she was sorry, but being to afraid to move. She remembered flying away, running from her problem, just like before.

 

She rembers watching from the shadows as her brother got accepted into the Wonderbolts, and made friends, and even when he found himself a marefriend. She remembers everything, even when she overheard to doctor saying her brother had Amnesia, hearing how the doctors asked him about the dark colored Pegasus mare who brought him there, and how he had replyed saying he didn't know any dark colored Pegasus. She remembers the tears start to fall, and remembers flying away.

 

Now he has a wife, foals, a house, and fans of all species. She remembers laughing to herself and crying, right before she slid off the cloud she was on, falling from the sky, making no effort to spread her wings. She remembers the splash. She rembers it becoming quiet, dark, and suffocating. She remembers the pressure she felt in her lungs. And she remembers right before everything went black, seeing a white Pegasus, with blue hair, diving into to save her. Only to find, he was too late...

 

 


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this while writing: https://soundcloud.com/wearebigbeat/melanie-martinez-pity-party-xvii-remix

_Did my invitations disappear_

_Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?_

_Tell me why the hell no one is here_

 

 

Nopony had shown up...

She was sure she sent her invitations, she double-triple checked.

 

Maybe they were late?

But, she had been waiting for _**HOURS**_

 

Maybe they got lost?

But the party was in the middle of town! The building was  _ **COVERED**_ in decorations!

 

 

_Tell me what to do to make it all feel better_

_Maybe it's a cruel joke on me Whatever, whatever_

_Just means there's way more cake for me Forever, forever_

 

She still had all these treats she made...

Cakes, Cookies, Pies...

 

She made everypony their favorites...

But...They...Weren't... _ **THERE**_

 

 

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry_

_I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_

_I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_

 

The tears welled up, she couldn't stop them...

They slid down her face and hit the floor, making small puddles...

 

Shards of broken glass were her only company...

Drops of deep red joined the translucent blue puddles on the tile...

 

She laid there for who knows how long...

Sobbing quietly against the smooth tile floor, Shivering, Cold, and _**ALONE**_...

 


	3. New Management

_The screams of innocent ponies filled the air, the smell of fresh blood and the sound a bones being crushed and flesh ripped under machinery filled his nose, all of these things were familiar. "Frozen Heart, sir, the two ponies you requested have arrived...", his second in command, Bloodshed, stood at attention. He smirked and let out a dark chuckle, "Good, best not to keep them waiting...You know what to do", Bloodshed nodded and swooped  down to the lower level. He heard screams of the two mares, pleading, begging, and sobbing. They were delicious. "STOP! BUTTERSCOTCH! FROZEN FLASH! ITS US! CRYSTAL APPLE AND SOUTHERN CHARM! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!", the tan mare with the purple mane screeched, Bloodshed simply looked at her with amusement, "I'm sorry, you're friends aren't here right now, but if you like, I can take a message...", and with that, Bloodshed started the conveyer belt. Their newest victims moving down the belt to their doom. Soon, they would be nothing but colors painted across the sky that ponies would marvel at. But for now, he had a job to do..._


	4. Ballad of the Heirs

_The prince of darkness, the prince of light_

_The heir to the sun and the bringer of might_

_The speaker of shadows and their kingdom of fright_

_The sun and the moon are one and the same_

_The brilliance of Solar Eclipse has brought an end to their reign_

 

_Star light, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_Wish I may, wish I might_

_to see your heir, the bringer of night_

_With her glistening coat, brighter than bright_

_And her brilliant mane, shining with light_

_Oh, Sirus, wont you come out tonight_

 

_With a kingdom of crystal_

_And a heart of gold_

_The princess of love_

_Is the princess of might_

_While darkness takes over_

_And hatred unfolds_

_She stands by her kingdom_

_Brave and bold_

 

_This princess is not a bringer of peace_

_Nor does she encourage tranquility_

_Chaos and power are what she desires_

_Tails of madness, from her reign are inspired_

_Screams of terror and echoing laughs_

_Beware the princess with her fur mismatched_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that got dark fast...


End file.
